Holiday spirit - together
by Dark Gothic Lolita
Summary: It's that time of year where you spend it with your loved ones, only Natsu is pissed because he thinks Juvia is going to be late and it's all Gray's fault


Hey, Dark Gothic Lolita here!

So this was actually a prompt ('together' was the prompt) from last year's Navia week that I made. For some strange reason, I forgot to upload this one and only actually noticed that I didn't post it a few months ago. Seeing as it was actually a Christmas theme, I decided to save the prompt for this Christmas, even though I managed to post this story on Tumblr last year during the Navia week.

I actually proof-read it this time lol, because when I posted it on tumblr last year, I noticed many mistakes. Tried to iron them out now lol.

Disclaimers *insert here*

ENJOY!

* * *

 **Holiday spirit**

 **Oneshot**

For the first time in eight months, it looked like it was going to be Juvia who was late to something that the two of them had planned. Natsu kept on looking at the guild clock, wondering when his girlfriend was going to come tumbling through that door with the ice Princess. He hated it when the two of them had to do something together and he was sure that Gray would always try his luck on his girlfriend, even though she clearly wasn't into him anymore.

He was on edge as he growled he crossed his arms and was constantly tapping his foot, waiting for time to roll by. Why exactly did Gray need to go on this mission _now_? Not only that, why did he have to take Juvia with him, when he knew that she was dating him now?!

"Natsu, you okay?"

"Do I look okay to you, Mira?!"

The bartender was taken aback from the way he snapped at her and he sighed, relaxing a little bit, suddenly feeling guilty. It wasn't Mira's fault that they weren't here. Actually, she let them go on the damn mission in the first place, so it kind of is. That's not the point right now anyway.

"I'm sorry Mira, I just don't like the fact that that exhibitionist has taken away _my_ girlfriend on a job at this time when he knows damn well she should be with me! Have you noticed that he is taking her on more and more jobs ever since Juvia and I went public with our relationship? Dude is so jealous and stupid, not my fault I got her!"

Mira shook her head and pushed his arms off of the table as she cleaned the bar. "Well, we're shutting early today, so you better get going and head off home. I'm sorry, but it's Christmas tomorrow! I want to go home early too!"

Natsu sighed as he looked around and noticed that they were the only two in the guild hall. Makarov was still in his office, most probably with Laxus and Mira was going to finish up down here before heading off to her own family.

"Anything I can help you with, so that you can get home quicker?"

Mira blinked. Yes, while Natsu cared a lot for his nakama, he wasn't really known for being a helpful soul. If there wasn't any food involved in it, then Natsu really didn't want to know. Mira smiled when she thought of the fact that Juvia was subtly changing him. He was slowly (but not entirely, no. No one could get Natsu to change THAT much) turning into a gentleman and that was the sort of guy Juvia needed in her life. Not a guy who was too scared to admit his feelings.

"Well actually yes! Can you please help me take out all of Cana's barrels please? The girl will lug them out here to drink from it, but never have the decency to take them back to the back to be recycled for another day! Let me just clean these tables."

Natsu shrugged as he picked up two barrels and started taking them out. Natsu counted about 20 and noticed that she had cut down for the day. Maybe because it was Christmas. Oh no wait, she actually went on a quick job today herself and probably took her drinks to go.

When Natsu was done, Mira was done cleaning as well. "You best get home now, I bet Happy will be waiting for you."

Natsu shook his head and sighed deeply. "Happy doesn't think that Juvia will be coming back in time for Christmas and he wants something good to eat, so I'm pretty sure he went to go and stay with Wendy and Carla so that they could all head out to Luce's tomorrow."

Natsu pouted at the thought of not having Juvia with him on the most important holiday of the year. He always thought that it would have been him to not make something as important as Christmas, but he guessed that his habits were rubbing off on her and her habits on him. That was probably why she was going to be so late today as well, because his tardiness was rubbing off on her.

But he didn't blame her. He blamed the stupid ice lolly for leaving his rent too late and then having to go on a job so late in the year to save himself from being kicked out of his house in a few days time. Plus, this job looked perfect for his magic and he knew that if he didn't grab it, Lyon probably would have. Natsu frowned when he thought of his fellow nakama's stupidity. That didn't mean he had to take his girlfriend!

Natsu grumbled to himself all the way home, shrugging off his jacket and sending some fire into the fireplace before he got ready for bed. He wasn't in the mood for anything. He stared at the tree that was up in the living room and he smiled as he remembered Juvia's face and the excitement she was oozing from her body when they were putting it up.

" _Juvia is so excited to be spending Christmas with someone this year! It's even better because it's with someone she loves!"_

 _She blushed and fidgeted with her fingers. Natsu grinned at her as he made the tree stand up straight. Juvia had bought a whole new set of tree decorations and it was idea to make it a tradition where they set it up together and each year, they have to take in turns to put the star on top._

" _Does Natsu-san want to put up the star?"_

 _He shook his head and held his girlfriend by her waist and kissed her on her head. He knew how hard her life was when she was younger. She never felt what it was like to be loved by someone she could call family. She was shunned away from everyone else and never had anyone to celebrate Christmas with. At least he spent it with the other kids in the guild._

" _Nah, I think you should do it, don't you?"_

 _She beamed up at him and she placed the star on top of the tree. Well she tried, it was too tall for her. "Can Natsu-kun help please?"_

 _He laughed at her and held her by the waist before lifting her up so easily and she put the star on. "I wonder how Levy would be putting the star on their tree if Gajeel lets her do it."_

 _The pair of them snickered thinking about what it might be like, especially seeing as Gajeel loved to take the piss out of Levy's height. Natsu stared at Juvia as she admired the work that they had done together. He really tried to make this the best Christmas ever. He got her over half of the gifts that she had under the tree and she had quite a bit._

" _Natsu-kun shouldn't have bought Juvia so many gifts," she would say and he would laugh it off and kiss her, telling her to just accept it. He would always notice how happy she was whenever he told her she deserved it._

Natsu chuckled at the thought. Juvia was so easy to embarrass and he loved it when he made her blush. He quickly brushed his teeth and stripped himself of his clothes just leaving on his boxers before jumping into bed. He loved being a fire mage because that meant that even in winter, he wasn't affected by the cold. He knew that Gray would be lapping it up right now.

That made his smile disappear as he will never forget seeing the same guy run up to him and his girlfriend about five days ago, with the stupid job flyer in his hand.

 _Natsu and Juvia were sitting around, discussing what they were going to eat for their Christmas dinner and also see if his team would be coming to his house for dessert, because Juvia was a master when it came to cooking._

 _Gray ran up to them, panting quite heavily and they raised an eyebrow at him and his weird behaviour._

" _I know, I know, I'm a terrible person and this the wrong time to be asking you of this-Natsu don't kill me-but I have a favour that I need from you."_

 _Natsu knew there was something definitely wrong when Gray told him not to kill him, which meant that he was going to be so angry with what he was about to say. He didn't want him to say it and he had no idea of what he was going to say, but all he knew was that he didn't want Gray to say whatever it was because it was going to make him murder the ice mage._

" _I need Juvia to come on a mission with me because my rent is due on the 26th, I completely forgot about it and having an ice and water mage would really help this job move along quicker."_

 _He flinched in fear when he realised that the both of them were glaring heavily at him. Natsu's arm snuck around Juvia's waist as he pulled her to him and growled slightly, while even though Juvia was angry, she had to calm Natsu down as well._

 _She sighed and shrugged. "Juvia will only go, depending on how long this job will take."_

 _Gray's face lit up and Natsu started spluttering in shock. "W-what?! Juvia, you can't be serious, it's Christmas in a few days time!"_

" _Yeah, exactly, a few days time. As much as Juvia would love to be here, Juvia also needs to help a nakama out. After all, if Lucy came to ask Natsu-kun to go on a job with her because of her rent, wouldn't Natsu-kun say yes?"_

 _She fluttered her eyelashes at him and he sighed, showing that he gave up and that there was no point in trying to stop her. The only reason why he was so annoyed that Gray came to ask her, was because it was Gray, a guy she used to have feelings for. As much as he didn't show it, Natsu was actually scared that maybe one day, Juvia would up and leave him for Gray, going back to her old feelings. He didn't want it to happen now._

" _Gray never answered Juvia's question."_

" _Oh! We'll be back before Christmas, no sweat!"_

" _We better be. See Natsu-kun, everything will be just fine!" She planted a kiss on his cheek and smiled at him. It was a smile that told him that everything was going to be okay and that his insecurities were not needed._

" _Well what is Gray waiting for, Christmas?! The quicker we leave, the quicker we get back. Juvia doesn't feel like being away from Natsu-kun during Christmas, so let's go!"_

 _She took charge of the mission easily all because she wanted to be back quickly and Natsu couldn't help but smile at that._

He lay down on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, wondering where she was right now. Were they safe? He was going to hurt the droopy eyed fuck if Juvia returned with even a simple scratch that a nettle bush gave her. It would have been his fault for such a scratch anyway because he decided to be dumb and leave his rent last minute and take out _his_ girlfriend on a mission when it was Christmas.

He closed his eyes gently and tried to will away his anger so that he could sleep peacefully.

~x~

When Juvia came in, it was 5am. She had been so angry with Gray. He said she'll be back before Christmas and she was expecting at least the 23rd! Coming back on Christmas eve itself was pushing it! She could imagine how annoyed and angry Natsu must have been and she didn't even blame him.

There had been a blizzard breakout and Juvia didn't know why Gray hadn't want to leave in the middle of it. What did it matter to him, he was an ice mage for crying out loud! When it finally gave way, there was too much snow for there to be a magical vehicle, so they had to walk it down, which took forever.

She shrugged off her jacket and boots, jumping into a hot shower. She noticed that the fireplace was on and she smiled. Natsu usually did that when he was expecting for her to return late and she was allowed to put the flames out before she jumped into bed with him. He always felt the flames of the fireplace diminish, which in turn would wake him up and be greeted by his wonderful girlfriend.

She had a nice hot shower, washing away every bit of cold that had decided to chill her body, as well as the snow that was constantly smacking her. Snow actually hurt.

She brushed her teeth and slipped into the kitchen to sort out all the shopping that she had bought on the way home as well. It was the meal that the three of them (she didn't realise Happy wasn't there) were going to have the next day and then she would make the dessert for when his team would show up.

She extinguished the flames in the fireplace and quickly ran to the room. Natsu started stirring and she slipped in next to him.

"Juvia?"

"Yes Natsu-kun?"

He grunted in delight as his arm snaked around her waist and he hid his face in her neck, breathing in her scent deeply. "I thought I felt the flames in the fireplace go out. I'm so glad you're back. I swear, you're never going on a job with him again."

She felt her heart pick up the pace as her chest felt so warm. She let a silly smile dance on her lips as she couldn't help it. She was a sucker for words like this.

"I'm gonna kill that ice bastard for keeping my raindrop away from me, especially when it's Christmas. We're supposed to be together and I swear he was tryna pull us apart for today."

He held her tighter and she could feel his fire dancing around the both of them. It made her feel warm, even on a cold night like this one where it was snowing outside. She snuggled up closer to him.

"Natsu-kun doesn't have to worry, Juvia is here now."

"I want this to be your best Christmas okay? You deserve this. I love you." He raised his head to kiss her lips and she smiled as he did so. "Merry Christmas, Juvia."

"Merry Christmas, Natsu-kun."

* * *

So how was that? Cute and fluffy I should hope! I changed nothing, this is the original story from last year, I just sorted out my grammar lol.

Merry Christmas to those who celebrate and any other holidays going on, I wish you all the best and season greetings lol. Just a quick note before I drop off. Please don't expect me to push out stories, just because it's the holidays. A guest reviewer on 'Heartbroken' was telling me that it would be better for me to update more often and now that it's the holidays, I technically have no excuse. That actually made me really angry, even though it was an innocent review. I am a student who is university who has important exams in January, literally in my first week back. I haven't really got time to write chapters to stories when I'm always either at work, or in my room studying. Please understand I have a life and I haven't got the free time of the 14 year old me that started writing on this website. Thank you.

Please don't forget to rate or hate, flames or floods!

Lolita-chan


End file.
